


【青璇】段队长和她的小奶狗

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, 轻微强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 又名”DDD她到底捡了个啥玩意儿“
Relationships: 青璇
Kudos: 12





	【青璇】段队长和她的小奶狗

“咚咚...”

“请...”

她话还没说完，门就“嘭”的一声开了。

看着闯进来的人，段艺璇有些头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，这家伙怎么就教不出来？

“璇璇！”

来人高高瘦瘦，穿着洗的发白的短袖，扎着高马尾，笑的时候露出一口白牙，眉眼弯弯，干净稚嫩的脸庞怎么看都像一个大孩子。

至少段艺璇是这么觉得的。

还记得刚捡到那会还是矮矮小小的，现在都比她高一个头了，就是心性跟身高不成正比，一天到晚傻乎乎地还爱乱跑。

“有没有受伤？”

声音不自觉地放轻，这要是让其他队员看到了估计得吓死，向来铁血冷酷的队长竟然也有温柔的时候？

“璇璇检查一下不就知道了？”

“没个正经...帮我倒杯水。”

见到段艺璇又把注意力转移回了工作上，青钰雯不爽地嘟了嘟嘴，但还是乖乖地去接了杯水，然后绕到段艺璇后面去看她在干嘛。

纸张上密密麻麻的字看的她头晕，于是她又把视线挪到了段艺璇身上。

同款洗发水的香味窜入鼻孔，青钰雯又悄悄凑近了点，两手撑在椅子的扶手上，挡住了背后 的光，将人笼罩在自己的阴影下。

只有在这个时候她才是感到满足的。

但是今天好像有点不同，尽管段艺璇贴了抑制贴，但是嗅觉敏锐的她还是闻到了一丝异常。

“你身上为什么有其他人的味道！？”

她的表情很难看，连带着信息素都有些暴躁了起来。

尚未察觉到不对的段艺璇还在认真地工作，连头都没回，“我这两天发情期到了，找了个朋友临时标记了一下。”

甚至连语气的起伏都没有，就像在阐述一件普通的事情，毕竟抑制剂这玩意儿也算是稀缺货了，最好最简单的方法就是找个Alpha标记一下。

“那你为什么不找我？我哪里比不上别人？”

小孩又闹别扭了，段艺璇并没有多想，毕竟自己养了那么多年的小孩，依赖自己也是正常的。

“好了好了，我还要工作，小青先...呃？”

空气中的信息素突然像是爆炸了一般，段艺璇就算是再迟钝也该察觉到了，她后知后觉地转过头去，却对上了一双猩红的眼睛，内心顿时警铃大作，好歹也是在末世摸爬滚打多年的人，她几乎是下意识地，以笔为武器，举起来就往青钰雯身上招呼去。

“你可真是狠心...”

她轻易地抓住了段艺璇的手，手上轻轻用力就将人提了起来推在桌子上，上面的东西稀稀拉拉被挤开，刚刚倒的水也洒了，将段艺璇刚刚看的纸张打湿了一大片。

“相处那么多年的人，下手的时候也毫不手软。”

“真是让我伤心哇...”话这么说，青钰雯看起来却没有一点伤心的样子，她摁住了段艺璇另一只企图做些什么的手，整个人靠了上去，将段艺璇牢牢禁锢在自己与桌子间。

“可是你好像不是人吧？”

看着那双与见过的许多怪物无异的红色眼睛，段艺璇可不相信会有正常人类的眼睛会无缘无故变色。

感情她养只怪物养了那么多年？

她有什么目的？

“你怎么能这么说呢？”

奶声奶气的嗓音怎么听都觉得像个孩子，但是周围弥漫着的暴躁的信息素昭示着主人不好的心情。

“我问你，标记你的人是谁？”

她一把扯掉段艺璇后颈的抑制贴，Omega甜腻的信息素顿时都涌了出来，只不过还夹杂着让她厌恶的其它Alpha的味道。

青钰雯在脑子里回忆了一下，却没有找到匹配的人，而且看刚刚段艺璇已经习以为常的样子，她就更加愤怒。

她的人岂能让他人指染？

“关你什么事？！”

情况好像有点糟，段艺璇自认为力气不小，但在青钰雯面前自己却像只蚍蜉，完全撼动不了眼前的大树。而且更糟的是，她还处于发情期，抑制贴一被扯掉，对方的信息素就缠了上来，尽管做了临时标记，但她仍然无法抵抗Alpha的信息素...更何况眼前这人的信息素侵略性强的不可思议。

“你确定不说？”

猩红的眸子里闪烁着疯狂，段艺璇第一次从这个高高瘦瘦的Alpha身上感受到了危险。走廊上还有巡逻的人，只要她吼一嗓子...

以段艺璇的大嗓门，估计整栋楼的人都能被引来...

但熟悉段艺璇的青钰雯自然知道她想做什么，右手已经先一步扼住了她的下颚低头封住了她的唇。

“唔！？！？”

清冽的气息扑面而来，段艺璇瞪大了眼睛看着面前的人，她想要后撤却被青钰雯的另一只手按住了后脑勺，她企图用手推开对方，可是身体却因为发热开始乏力，失了力气的手从对方的肩上滑落，将青钰雯的衣服抓的皱巴巴的。

青钰雯可真是一点都不客气。

趁着段艺璇惊讶的空隙，灵敏的小舌已经顺着缝隙窜入了她口中肆意妄为，贪婪地汲取她的美好，缠住她柔软的小舌，吮吸得她舌根发麻。透明的涎液顺着嘴角流下，滑过她仰起的脖颈，在精致的锁骨上留下一条明亮的水痕，最后消失在了领口中。

虽然只是第一次，但凭借着先天优势，仅凭着一个吻，便能让段艺璇气喘连连，乱掉方寸。

按住后脑勺的手慢慢下移，钻进发间按压起了她后颈的腺体。

“嘶...小野猫...”青钰雯刚刚放松右手的力道，就感觉到唇上一阵剧痛，口中一股血腥味涌了进来。

舔了舔唇，青钰雯抬眸看向已经瘫软无力却还要愤恨地看着她的段艺璇，低笑一声，“璇璇，我真是越来越喜欢你了。”

“你到底想做什么？”段艺璇此刻的声音真如她说的猫儿般地软糯，不过，明明处于劣势的人气势却依旧不减。

“呐...我又不是吃人的怪物，你干嘛那么防备我...”

慢条斯理地解开一颗颗扣子，青钰雯的眼睛几乎黏在了那裸露出来的雪白肌肤上，Omega香甜的信息素越来越浓，粘稠的欲望充斥在她的心间，随着血液的流动传递到身体的每一处，点燃了她的细胞。

“哈...放开我...青钰雯...你不能....”

Alpha的信息素加剧了发情期的热潮，她的全身泛着惊人的潮红，段艺璇像是溺水般大口喘气，生理上的需求冲淡了反抗的心理。往几年的发情期不是用抑制剂就是找朋友临时标记来缓解，身体对于Alpha的渴望比她想象中的更加强烈，脆弱的神经几乎崩裂。

再说就算是条狗，养了几年也会有感情。更何况青钰雯还是个...姑且算人吧，段艺璇心里乱成了一团。

她的腿不知道什么时候缠上了青钰雯的腰，身体开始无意识地磨蹭起来。

“等等...不能在办公室...”

段艺璇死死抓着青钰雯的衣服，语气里带着一丝哀求。

“那你觉得还能去哪儿？”从这儿回到住的地方实在太远了，青钰雯也不可能让别人看见这样的段艺璇，去仓库？还是？都不行。这儿挺好的，有桌子有椅子，光线很好，还有一个小盆栽，环境非常好耶。

“可是...”

“可是什么？”青钰雯的语气缓和了很多，从善如流地脱去她的上衣和裤子，目光肆意流连在雪白的肌肤上。

“没有...”

段艺璇显然比青钰雯更急，她抓着青钰雯的衣服一顿乱扯，但是又没有力气，扯了半天也只是把衣服弄得褶皱不堪而已。

她急的快哭出来了。

“青钰雯儿...”

午后的阳光是柔和的，它宽容地将两人纳入怀中，一时间青钰雯的信息素似乎也没有那么咄咄逼人了，气氛好像也慢慢缓和了下来。她抬头便能瞧见青钰雯腮边未脱的白色绒毛，其实仔细看看她才真切地察觉到原来小孩已经长大了。

还略显稚气的脸庞已久初露棱角，五官像是精心雕刻出来的艺术品，此时那双狭长的凤眼正直勾勾地盯着她。

怪不得营地里一些关系好的Omega甚至是Beta、Alpha都来向她打听青钰雯。

“嘶拉...”

就在段艺璇走神的时候，可怜的短袖已经成了青钰雯手下的牺牲品。

“其实我这次受伤了...璇璇摸摸...”

她带着段艺璇的手按在了自己胸口上，那儿的确有着三道明显的爪痕。

手下紧实细腻的触感让段艺璇也忍不住惊叹，她知道青钰雯的身段好，但直观感受时还是能带来巨大的冲击力...

任谁看了都心动。

“什么东西...抓...抓的？”

“一只死豹子...璇璇给我揉揉好不好嘛~”

明明是个Alpha，撒娇的声音却比Omega还恶心人。

“不要...”

“可是我很好奇璇璇欸...”

她的手绕过段艺璇怕痒的腰侧抚上后背，娴熟地解开了她内衣的背扣，另一只手伸进内衣里，一把握住了她觊觎已久的滚圆，她的力道不重，且颇有耐心地慢慢揉捏着，直到听到段艺璇克制不住的低吟声。

青钰雯这才扯掉她的内衣，有些恶趣味地欣赏着在空气中翘里起来的粉红小点，低下头去用嘴叼住慢慢品尝，沐浴露的香气混着淡淡的乳香进一步压迫她本就没多少的理智，她坏心眼地吮吸起来，让段艺璇忍不住用手去推她的头。

“你不要这样...”

段艺璇的反应好可爱，一双大眼睛虚张声势地瞪着她，两只手还按在她脸上，像只闹别扭的小猫咪。

她得意地轻笑一声，手往下游去，向某个隐秘的地方游去，隔着内裤触摸到了一丝湿润，“那要这样？”

有阳光越过她打在段艺璇身上，她能更清楚地看到那如牛奶般白皙的皮肤下透出绯红，她虔诚地吻了吻她的手心，看她受惊似地缩回了手，又顺势低下头去在她身上留下属于自己的印记，同时手也剥下了最后一层阻碍。

神秘的森林展现在她眼前，幽径里的溪流让人想要一探究竟。青钰雯一刻也不想等了，猩红的眸子闪烁着疯狂，她解开裤带，迫不及待地释放出了已经胀成了紫红色的巨兽。

她强行掰开段艺璇的双腿，巨物只是在穴口磨蹭了几下便长驱直入，她连给段艺璇适应的时间都没有，便已经整根没入。

“呜...疼...”十指死死地嵌入对方的肩膀中，撕裂般的痛楚让段艺璇连痛呼都是那么的有气无力，但是被填满的感觉又让她感到舒适，她努力放松自己来适应对方，但身体还是显得很僵硬。

“乖...放松...”青钰雯轻轻拍了拍段艺璇的后背，像是安抚。

但是对方的身体还是紧绷着，两条小短腿夹得她腰都有点疼了。

她亲了亲段艺璇的嘴角，用手揉了揉她发红的耳朵。

“没关系...不放松我也可以把你操开...”

“你...啊...不...”对方得突然发难让本就紧张的人把身体阖得更紧，段艺璇觉得自己仿佛置身于惊涛骇浪中，陌生的欢愉感让她本能地想要远离，两只腿借力往下蹬，抬起腰腹想要逃离，却又被青钰雯一把按住，身体里的异物反而进的更深。

Alpha的信息素与Omega的信息素交融起来，青钰雯霸道地将另一股陌生的信息素强行剥离。嫉妒心也让她的动作更加粗暴，两手扣住段艺璇的腰侧，坚挺一次又一次挤入，撞在不断颤栗的花心上，整个小穴都是她的形状。

“咚咚...”

门被轻轻地敲响了，段艺璇没有听到，但是青钰雯听到了。

“咚咚...”

敲门声再度响起，随后喀哒一声开了。

“......”

来交接工作的刘姝贤开门便对上了青钰雯的黑眸。

门又关上了。

又是一声咔哒声，副队长贴心地上了锁。

“呜...青钰雯儿...慢点...”

“好...”她应声答道，又加快了胯下的动作。

段艺璇的声音起初还很克制，随后像是破罐破摔了，呻吟声逐渐放浪，给本就兴奋的Alpha又打上了一针催情剂。

起初段艺璇的腿还能夹住青钰雯的腰，然后慢慢下滑，直到现在已经脱力地垂下，任由青钰雯把她摆成各种姿势。

“哈...段艺璇...”

“等下...小青...不...里...啊嗯...”段艺璇的声音断断续续的，口齿不清，但青钰雯明白她想说什么。

发情期的Omega是很容易受孕的。在这个动荡不安的世界里她连自身都难保，更不可能再分出精力去养孩子。

要不是当初青钰雯死皮赖脸跟着段艺璇，而且还不添麻烦，估计段艺璇早就给她喂颗子弹了。

但是青钰雯可不管那么多，她封住那张开开合合的嘴，把段艺璇的话全吞进了肚子里。

腺体一头撞进宫口中死死卡住成结，乳白的液体争先恐后地溢出，很快就填满了小小的生殖腔，段艺璇感觉到了一肚子的胀意，她大口喘着粗气，脚趾蜷起又松开，头发因为被汗打湿而黏在了赤裸的肌肤上。

结束了？

还没有。

青钰雯记得Omega的发情期应该会持续一个星期。

足够了，足够把她完全标记了。

她轻轻咬着她的耳朵，“璇璇，休息好了吗？”

每一次外出行动都伴随着危险，所以死人也是很正常的。

“你们先走，我们断后！”

“我们从这边突围！”

青钰雯负责殿后。

“嘭嘭！”

两声巨大的枪响，最后一个人不可置信地转过头来看着她。

哎呀呀，手抖多开了一枪，打中了个倒霉蛋啊。青钰雯看起来有些懊恼，不过她随后又举起了枪，眉眼弯弯，露出了一口皓齿。好兄弟还是一起走吧，路上好作伴。

“弟弟！喂，你怎么！”

“嘭嘭！”

“啊...救命，救命！”

她特意只打了腿，看着那个年轻的Alpha被拖入丧尸群中，终于那股令她讨厌的信息素逐渐被丧尸的恶臭掩盖了。

真是令人神清气爽哇。


End file.
